Jack Wright
John "Jackie" Wright was an Irish comedian, best known for being the bald-headed sidekick of comedian Benny Hill. Wright was born September 24, 1904 in Belfast, Ireland, the eldest of twelve children. He briefly worked as an automobile body assembler in the United States for Cadillac, but when the Great Depression occurred, he returned to Ireland and started working in the movie industry, getting work as a musician and as a supporting comedian. Not getting into television until 1960, he became friends with Benny Hill at the BBC, later joining his comedy troop at Thames Television. Wright also appeared on the short-lived 1973 series, "Whoops Baghdad," starring Frankie Howerd, and had a small role in the musical comedy film, "Three for All," in 1975. Despite his other appearances, he was best known for his appearances on "The Benny Hill Show," sometimes appearing in drag but often getting slapped on the top of his head. According to cast members, Jackie was a chain smoker and would often hide his cigarette in his mouth or behind his back during scenes. The slapping actually started out as a way of waving the smoke away. Through the series, Jackie was temporarily replaced several times, notably by John Vyvyan, Len Keyes and Don Estelle. Only 4 feet, 11 inches tall, Wright's diminutive stature and strong Northern Irish accent became assets to the comedy, but as his health worsened, he left the show in 1983, and he was replaced by Johnny Hutch. Benny invited Jackie back a few times with bed scenes that were easier for him to handle, as well as creating sketches for Jackie that aired after he had left so he would keep getting residuals. Five and a half years later, Wright died at the age of 83 in a Belfast hospital after battling a long, undisclosed illness. Having never married, he was survived by his sister, who he shared a home with when he he wasn't filming the series in Teddington. Episode(s) * The European Song Contest * Tommy Tupper in Tupper-Time * The Underwater World of Jacques Custard * Opportunity's Knocking * Top of the Tops * Cinema: The Vintage Years * Fun in the Kitchen with Johnny and Cranny Faddock * Benny's All-Star Finale * Down Memory Lane * Woodstick * The Common Market Square Dance * Jackie Wright's Holiday * The Dalton Abbott Railway Choir * Coal-Pits * Spot Black * Film Time at the National Film Theater * Gavin Blod - The Man and his Music * Great Mysteries with Orson Buggy * Jack and Jill * The World of Sport * Murder on the Oregon Express * Sale of the Half-Century * The Bionic Baby * Villain of the Year * A Packed Program * Benny Hill: Down Under * The South Blank Show * Friday Night Fever * Leprechaun TV * The Police Raid in Waterloo Station * Women's Lib TV * Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid * Name That Tune * WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde * A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Big Poppa * The Monte Carbolic Show * Talking Point * Super-Teech * Holiday * Scuttle-Vision * The Hot Shoe Show * The B-Team * Carmen Gallery Jackie33.PNG Eddie55.PNG Tbhs505.PNG Poster22.PNG Poster29.PNG Poster34.PNG 1jackie_wright.jpg Keep3.PNG Poster22.PNG Poster29.PNG Poster30.PNG Poster34.PNG Keep3.PNG fire32.JPG Dimpton06.JPG dimpton07.JPG benny escape.jpg Scouts00.JPG Scouts22.JPG Harry07.JPG Harry08.JPG Bride04.JPG Bride07.JPG Heart04.JPG Elsie07.JPG Loser13.JPG poppa17.JPG Poppa06.JPG Poppa16.JPG Poppa18.JPG Poppa19.JPG Poppa22.JPG Poppa23.JPG Poppa26.JPG Wonder06.JPG Wonder07.JPG Wonder10.JPG Wonder25.JPG Holiday005.JPG Holiday013.JPG Holiday014.JPG Holiday019.JPG Holiday029.JPG Paso05.JPG Paso13.JPG Lep14.JPG Lep22.JPG Rumpo05.JPG Rumpo10.JPG Sport06.JPG 00jackie wright.JPG Dim03.JPG Dim04.JPG Crossroads00.JPG Crossroads04.JPG 00dilys watling88.JPG Jaj00.JPG Jaj03.JPG Jaj04.JPG Jaj05.JPG ---- Category:Actors Category:Deceased Actors Category:Regular Cast Members Category:1969 Cast Members Category:1970 Cast Members Category:1971 Cast Members Category:1972 Cast Members Category:1973 Cast Members Category:1974 Cast Members Category:1975 Cast Members Category:1976 Cast Members Category:1977 Cast Members Category:1978 Cast Members Category:1979 Cast Members Category:1980 Cast Members Category:1981 Cast Members Category:1982 Cast Members Category:1983 Cast Members Category:1984 Cast Members Category:1985 Cast Members